Me and Mr Cullen Traduction Catastrophia
by Missleez
Summary: C'était juste un long week-end ennuyeux à Vegas, alors comment Bella Swan, lycéenne, a fini mariée à l'ex-star de ciné, Edward Cullen ? Est-ce que l'amour peut apparaître même dans d'étranges situations ? Voici l'histoire de leur vie.
1. Notre Rencontre Fortuite

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme je l'expliquais sur un autre chapitre, depuis quelques temps, j'ai des problèmes pour poster sur AO3... hors je commence à manquer de patience vu que j'étais presque au bout de tous les chapitres délivrés par l'auteur alors, euh, eh bien, on commence sur FF :)

Si vous avez lu quelqu'uns de mes OS, vous connaissez peut-être Catastrophia dont je traduis toutes les histoires. C'est une auteur géniale et son histoire l'est tout autant qu'elle !

C'est une fanfiction Edward/Bella et rated M pour une bien belle raison ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Me and Mr Cullen ~ Mr Cullen et Moi**

Chapitre 1 – Notre Rencontre Fortuite

Fille normale.

Apparence normale.

Je ne sortais pas vraiment du lot... à part dans l'entrée d'un immense casino parce que j'étais la seule à être en train de lire au lieu de jouer.

C'était notre deuxième jour à Las Vegas, la ville du péché. J'étais en vacances d'automne et nous séjournions à l'hôtel Mirage. Ma mère, Renée, trouvait que c'était un bon endroit pour faire un break entre filles vu que mon beau-père, Phil, n'était pas intéressé.

Je m'ennuyais vraiment parce que j'attendais que Renée sorte du casino pour qu'on puisse aller au centre commercial le Venetian. Vegas n'était pas terrible pour les moins de vingt-et-un ans et à seulement dix-huit ans, il me restait encore quelques années pour avoir accès à toutes ces choses qui ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment de toute façon.

J'avais envie de visiter le Secret Garden, l'aquarium de Mandalay Bay et le musée de cire. Je voulais faire un tour dans les montagnes russes du New York New York, je voulais voir les fontaines du Bellagio et assister à une représentation du Cirque du Soleil.

Je fermai mon livre et décidai d'aller au Starbuck pour me prendre quelque chose et me dégourdir les jambes. Je vérifiai mon portable, il y avait un nouveau message. Cinq minutes, disait-elle. Plutôt cinq heures.

J'étais coincée dans les limbes. J'aurais dû l'abandonner et aller me promener toute seule mais nous étions venues ici ensemble, alors je me résignai à attendre.

Je pris un café et me trouvai un fauteuil confortable. Je rouvris mon livre.

« C'est un bon livre ? » me demanda une voix inconnue quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'avais lu qu'environ un chapitre.

Je clignai des yeux et levai la tête, constatant qu'un homme occupé la chaise à côté de moi. Un très, très bel homme. Il tenait son café d'une main et son Blackberry de l'autre. Ses cheveux auburn en bataille formaient un contraste avec son costume impeccable. Il ne s'habillait pas avec du prêt-à-porter.

Je haussai les épaules et répondis d'un air nonchalant. « C'est pas si mal. Ça fait passer le temps. »

Il s'arrêta d'écrire avec son portable et arqua un sourcil.

« Vous êtes à Vegas et vous ''passez le temps'' ? » me questionna-t-il d'un air incrédule.

« Ma mère est au casino. »

« Ah, vous n'êtes pas du genre à jouer ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, pour plusieurs raisons. »

« Eh bien, je suis curieux maintenant. » sourit-il en tournant son corps vers moi.

« Vous n'êtes pas non plus au casino. » essayai-je de le détourner. C'était sympa de discuter avec quelqu'un mais je savais que dès qu'il saurait mon âge, il s'en irait.

Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur et je me demandai s'il savait à quel point il était beau quand il faisait ça. « Je joue un peu mais je préfère faire de plus gros paris. Alors, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là bas ? »

Je poussai un soupir. « Pour plusieurs raisons, y compris mon manque de moyen et... le fait que je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. »

« Ils vous ont virés ? Vous comptiez les cartes ? » me demanda-t-il avec un autre petit sourire moqueur.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller à MIT ? » rétorquai-je, essayant de ne pas baver devant son sourire.

Il éclata de rire. « Non, vous avez juste l'air plus intelligente que la moyenne. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça. Soit vous allez être surpris quand vous allez savoir que je vais à MIT, sois c'est moi qui doit être flattée parce que vous avez remarqué que mon intelligence est au dessus de la moyenne. » dis-je en fermant mon livre. Je me tournai vers lui.

Il leva les mains sans poser son café et son Blackberry. « Il me semble que je vous dois des excuses, je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous êtes moins intelligente que la moyenne... où que vous n'avez pas le niveau pour rentrer à MIT. »

« Eh bien, vous êtes sauvé, MIT n'a pas voulu de moi. » répondis-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « D'accord. Harvard ? Vous avez l'air du genre à faire partie de la Ivy League. »

« Trop prétentieux. »

« Très bien, alors où est-ce que vous allez ? »

Je fis la grimace. « Hum, je vais au lycée de Western Heights à Phoenix. Je vais rentrer à l'Université de Californie du Sud à l'automne prochain. »

Il me fixa d'un air ahuri. « Wow, je pensais vraiment que vous alliez à la fac... et que vous aviez plus de dix-huit ans. »

« Dix-huit ans tout pile. » Pour une étrange raison, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais légale. De qui je me moquais ? J'étais toujours au lycée, vierge et j'étais venue à Vegas avec ma mère alors qu'il était riche, intelligent et qu'il essayait visiblement d'être sympa.

« USC est une bonne fac. Je ne vis pas loin du campus. C'est pas donné. »

« Ouais, je crois que ma mère essaye de gagner mes frais de scolarité mais avec sa chance, je vais les payer jusqu'à ma mort. »

« Ouais, les frais sont lourds. » dit-il avant de se lever. « Eh bien, il faut que j'aille à une réunion. »

J'essayai de lui sourire. « Ouaip', je savais que je vous avais perdu. Même si je n'ai que dix-huit ans, on peut quand même parler, vous savez ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas fait fuir mais j'ai rendez vous à onze heures. Je vous le promets. » m'assura-t-il.

« Oh. » Je me sentais bête.

« J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. » Il fourra son Blackberry dans sa poche et me tendit la main.

« Bella Swan. »

Je sentis un frisson remonter le long de mon bras lorsque je lui pris la main. Je sentis comme des vibrations dans mes os.

« Bonne chance, Bella Swan. » sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de ma main.

« À vous aussi, Mr Cullen. Amusez vous bien à votre réunion. »

Il rigola et lâcha ma main. « Oh, ces réunions ne sont jamais amusantes. C'est juste une nécessite. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit. Je retournai à mon livre et essayai d'oublier cet homme magnifique que je n'allais sans doute jamais revoir.

« Bella ! Te voilà ! » m'appela Renée en entrant dans le Starbucks quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut Maman. » répondis-je.

« Je te cherchais partout. Tu es prête à aller déjeuner ? » me demanda-t-elle.

J'avais envie de rouler des yeux. J'étais prête à faire tout ce qui me permettrait de quitter l'hôtel.

« Ouais. On va visiter après ? » Je la suppliais presque.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? »

Nous organisâmes notre après-midi mais je savais que peu importe ce que nous verrions, la seule chose que je retiendrais de cette journée, c'était Edward Cullen.

* * *

Cette rencontre vous a plues ? Je l'espère en tout cas ;)

Comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai tous les chapitres d'avance mais pour éviter de poster trop coup sur coup, je vais poster un chapitre de cette fiction par semaine... Je ferais peut-être plus mais je ne sais pas encore ^^

Votre avis m'intéresse grandement alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Notre Première Excursion

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Une semaine n'est pas vraiment passée mais je cède à la pression du deuxième chapitre ^^ Après tout, si vous aimez, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir vous la faire découvrir un peu plus :)

Notre petite Bella va retrouver son sexy Edward... maintenant !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Notre Première Excursion

C'était la même chose que la veille, rincer et recommencer. Il n'était même pas encore dix heures et Renée était déjà au casino alors que je lisais dans le hall. Il nous restait une nuit avant de rentrer à la maison et il restait encore tellement de choses que je voulais voir. Malheureusement, j'allais retourner chez moi insatisfaite.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a encore laissé ? » me demanda une douce voix familière, m'arrachant à mon livre.

« C'est si évident ? » lançai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Ma bouche avait envie de tomber grande ouverte lorsque je le vis mais je me serrais grillée. Si je trouvais qu'il était beau en costume hier, ce n'était rien en comparaison à son jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches et à sa chemise dont il avait roulé les manches aujourd'hui.

« Plutôt oui. » répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Mince, et moi qui essayais d'avoir l'air au dessus de tout ça, au lieu de ressembler à la pauvre fille qui attend qu'on la sauve de son ennuie. » Je soupirai pour bien insister sur ma phrase.

« Est-ce que vous avez visité tout ce que vous vouliez voir hier ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Quelques trucs. » Je soupirai pour de vrai cette fois-ci. « Mais partout où on est allé, elle a passé son temps dans les casinos. Dans l'ensemble, on n'en a pas vu autant que ce que j'espérais. »

« Est-ce qu'elle passe une fois de plus sa journée dans le casino ? » dit-il en se tournant vers l'entrée.

« C'est possible. » Je me tournai moi aussi vers l'entrée. Aucun signe d'elle.

« Vous pourriez la laisser ? » me demanda-t-il en ramenant son attention sur moi.

Je haussai les épaules. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle le remarquerait. » Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir en me demandant ça ?

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? » me proposa-t-il d'un air très sérieux.

« Qu-quoi ? » bégayai-je.

Il se tourna pour me faire face et commença son explication. « Vous voulez visiter et je veux visiter. J'ai passé ces trois derniers jours en réunion et j'ai ma journée de libre. J'aimerais sortir mais c'est vraiment ennuyeux de le faire seul. »

« Vous pourriez être un serial killer. » lui fis-je remarquer en plissant les yeux pour le taquiner.

Il fit la moue. « C'est vrai. Je suppose que ça ne vous dirait pas de vous promener en ville avec un serial killer que vous ne connaissez pas. Non, c'est pas terrible. »

Je fermai mon livre et rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac avant de me lever. « Alors, où est-ce qu'on va en premier avant que vous me tuiez ? »

Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur et éclata de rire. « Eh bien, on pourrait commencer de l'autre côté de la rue et ensuite descendre le long du strip. »

« Le musée de cire ? » demandai-je avec excitation. C'était tout en haut de ma liste, j'avais toujours été curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait les stars en vrai.

« Parfait. »

« Vous n'allez pas me transformer en statue de cire ou un truc dans le genre, pas vrai ? » plaisantai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte.

Il rit. « Non. Vous êtes beaucoup plus belle quand vous pouvez bouger. »

Il s'arrêta et je me tournai pour le regarder. Il avait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et je déglutis difficilement. Je commençais à avoir chaud. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là à Vegas à me promener avec un mec aussi attirant ?

« Je suis absolument sûr que pour faire ça, il faudrait que je vous plonge dans de la cire. »

« Alors c'est sûr ? » le questionnai-je. J'essayais d'avoir l'air assuré mais mon ton était hésitant. Ouais, je l'aurais sans doute laissé me faire toute sorte de choses.

« Oui. Bon, allons voir ces morceaux de cire si affreusement réalistes. » Il me prit par la main et nous traversâmes la rue.

Edward paya les billets d'entrée et pendant qu'il faisait ça, j'envoyai un texto à ma mère. Je crois qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à me divertir et était ravie. Je lui dis avec qui j'étais et elle me demanda de lui envoyer des messages de temps en temps pour lui assurer que j'allais bien.

Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé qu'avec Edward. Nous fîmes quasiment tout ce que j'avais sur ma liste mentale. La visite du musée de cire fut géniale, Edward n'arrêtait pas de dire qui était bien avec ou sans maquillage, ou qu'elle actrice était en fait une garce ou quel acteur était en fait un frimeur. Mais il semblait parler par expérience et n'était pas haineux.

Une fois que nous eûmes terminé notre visite, nous décidâmes d'aller manger un morceau au Venetian avant de prendre le tramway jusqu'à Mandalay Bay puis de revenir. L'aquarium était sympa, l'hôtel magnifique. Nous nous arrêtâmes au Luxor pour voir l'intérieur et nous allâmes aussi voir l'exposition artifact.

Il me tint tout le temps la main et lorsque je frissonnai à cause de la clim, il me ramena contre lui et passa un bras autour mes épaules. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de sa façon d'agir... ou de ce que lui pensait de ce qu'il faisait... mais j'aimais ça. C'était... naturel. C'était comme si on se connaissait depuis des années alors qu'en fait nous étions deux inconnus qui ne s'était rencontrés que deux fois.

J'entendis même des gens parler de nous, dire que nous étions adorables ensemble. Des personnes nous prenaient pour des jeunes mariés et certaines étaient jalouses que je sois dans ses bras. Je souriais parce que pour une fois, je me sentais spéciale, aimée et qu'on prenait soin de moi. Un jour dans le monde des rêves avant que la réalité ne me percute de plein fouet.

Nous continuâmes jusqu'au New York New York et embarquâmes dans le Manhattan Express. J'enroulai mon bras autour du sien alors que la navette montait la colline, cliquetant à chaque mouvement, faisant grimper notre anticipation. Nous criâmes lorsque nous passâmes de l'autre côté avant de retrouver la terre ferme. À chaque tour et détour, je me tenais un peu plus fermement à son bras. J'étais figée, collée à lui alors que nous retournions à l'hôtel.

Nous continuâmes plus tranquillement après ça, toujours secoué par le manège. Nous allâmes au Bellagio et admirâmes l'atrium avant de sortir pour voir les fontaines.

« C'est encore plus beau quand il fait noir et que les lumières sont allumées. » dit-il alors que nous observions le paysage.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait revenir plus tard alors. » proposai-je.

Il regarda sa montre. « Est-ce que tu as une robe avec toi, Bella ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en réfléchissant. Oui, j'avais amené la seule jolie robe que je possédais. Renée m'avait forcée à la prendre pour qu'on puisse sortir dîner, mais ça ne s'était jamais fait, alors elle était toujours dans le placard de l'hôtel. Elle était sans manches, le haut était blanc, il y avait une ceinture noir et de la dentelle blanche recouvrait le jupon blanc. Elle n'était pas aussi belle ou élégante que son costume mais c'était tout ce que j'avais.

« En quelque sorte. Rien de spécial. » dis-je.

« Bella Swan, accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Puis-je t'inviter à sortir ? » me demanda-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

Je le fixai, stupéfaite.

« Oui, Mr Cullen. » Comme s'il y avait une autre réponse possible.

* * *

Bon ! Sortez vos tenues de soirée, on fait la fête dans le prochain chapitre ^^

N'oubliez pas que c'est une fanfiction et que les choses ne sont pas toujours réalistes... mais après tout aucune grande histoire d'amour imaginaire ne l'est vraiment, non ? Franchement vous trouvez Pretty Woman réaliste ? 30 ans sinon rien ? 27 Robes ? Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill ? Si c'était possible, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais ouvert ma petite librairie sur les livres de voyage dans un quartier résidentiel *_Soupir_* ^^

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire !

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Notre Premier RendezVous

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

On continue à avancer dans l'hisoire :) En ce dimanche, je vous propose un rendez-vous en amoureux avec Edward... alors sortez vos tenues de soirée et faites vous belles ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Notre Premier Rendez-Vous

Nous retournâmes à l'hôtel et allâmes chacun à notre chambre. Il allait passer me prendre dans moins d'une heure alors je pris une douche rapide pour me débarrasser de la saleté de la journée. Je me séchai les cheveux et essayai de les coiffer sans succès. Je me maquillai, juste un peu de mascara et d'ombre à paupières avec du gloss.

Je pris ma robe et mes chaussures dans le placard. C'était une paire de talons hauts dont le bout était dénudé. Ma mère me les avait achetées pour que je les mette avec cette robe. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon style mais j'étais contente de les avoir à ce moment là.

Alors que j'étais en train d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements, j'entendis la porte cliquer et s'ouvrir.

« Bella, je suis revenue ! » m'appela Renée. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle me vit. « Est-ce que tu sors dîner ? »

Elle n'était pas en colère, juste curieuse. Elle arborait un sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire. « Tu sors avec l'homme avec qui tu as passé la journée ? »

« Oui, Maman. Je vais dîner avec Edward. Il sera là dans cinq minutes alors il faut que je finisse de me préparer. » Je fis passer ma robe par ma tête.

Elle s'approcha et m'aida à l'arranger.

« Tu n'es pas contente que je t'ai achetée ces jolies chaussures finalement ? » lança-t-elle. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un ! Parle moi de lui. »

« Eh bien, il est plus âgé que moi. Je ne suis pas très sûre de ce qu'il fait dans la vie mais il gagne beaucoup d'argent. Pas que ça compte. Je me suis bien amusée avec lui aujourd'hui. Plus que jamais. » J'irradiais de bonheur en repensant à notre journée ensemble.

« Wow. » fit ma mère d'un air émerveillé.

Je clignai des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça. » remarqua-t-elle. « Il doit être spécial. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux juste au moment où on frappa à la porte.

« Ça doit être lui ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains. Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte sans écouter mes protestations.

Une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, je remarquai qu'elle restait silencieuse.

« Vous devez être Renée, la mère de Bella. » dit Edward.

« Hum hum. » Ce fut tout ce que ma mère réussit à couiner. « Vous emmenez ma fille dîner ? »

« Si vous êtes d'accord ? J'ai des fleurs pour vous soudoyer au besoin. »

J'enfilai mes chaussures, pris mon sac et me précipitai jusqu'à la porte pour le libérer de ma mère qui le matait. Edward offrit les fleurs à Renée et me tendit la main.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit-il. Il me dévorait des yeux

« Merci. Tu es aussi très beau. »

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. « C'est une tenue de tous les jours pour moi, mais merci. »

« À plus tard Maman. » lançai-je alors que nous passions la porte. Je lui pris le bras.

« Amusez-vous bien ! À plus tard ! » dit-elle, sortant finalement de sa transe.

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? » le questionnai-je.

« Sur le strip. »

« Sur le strip ? »

Il me fit un sourire malicieux et me prit la main alors que nous traversions le lobby jusqu'à l'entrée. Je pensais que nous allions prendre un taxi mais il m'entraîna vers la limousine qui se trouvait là. Le chauffeur nous tint la porte ouverte.

« Bonsoir, Mr Cullen. » le salua-t-il. Il m'observa d'un air curieux.

« Bonsoir Mike. » répondit Edward alors que nous nous glissions à l'intérieur.

« C'est un peu ostentatoire et exagéré, tu ne penses pas ? »

Edward éclata de rire et une fois de plus, je me demandai ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. « J'aime penser que je fais les choses avec élégance. Et imagine un peu tous les microbes qu'il y a dans les taxis ? »

« Seriez-vous mysophobe Mr Cullen ? » le taquinai-je.

« À peine, mais je n'aimerais pas salir ta jolie robe. » me fit-il remarquer.

« La flatterie te... ouais, la flatterie te mènera loin. » Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Je ne sais pas trop où je veux en venir, mais je te le dirai, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » souris-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

''Sur le strip'' ne s'avéra pas très loin juste à côté de l'Hôtel Rio Las Vegas et du Casino. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, direction le Voodoo Lounge.

La salle d'attente était bondée, mais c'était logique vu que nous étions samedi soir. Néanmoins, tout le monde s'écarta du chemin d'Edward comme s'il était Moïse. L'hôtesse nous accompagna jusqu'à une table loin des regards indiscrets. Mr Cullen n'attendait pas.

« Mais qui es-tu ? » lui demandai-je. Edward rigola. Je me souvenais que c'était arrivé plusieurs fois dans la journée mais je pensais qu'ils observaient à quel point il était beau mais je commençais à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est assez rafraîchissant d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'a jamais entendu parler de moi. J'aime beaucoup trop ça pour tout gâcher. » Il me prit la main et l'embrassa.

Nous étions en train de parcourir le menu lorsque la serveuse revint pour prendre notre commande de boissons. Avant que je puisse parler, Edward commanda une bouteille de champagne.

« Tu te souviens de mon âge, pas vrai ? » lui demandai-je.

Il rigola doucement. « Je me disais qu'on pourrait profiter de la soirée, fêter ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? »

« La fin d'une incroyable journée. »

« Mais ça me rend un peu triste. » avouai-je avec un sourire mélancolique. Il hocha la tête et son sourire s'estompa.

Notre champagne arriva et la serveuse nous versa un verre avant de prendre notre commande et de repartir.

« À une merveilleuse journée, avec une femme merveilleuse. » dit Edward en levant son verre.

« À une merveilleuse journée dont j'aimerais ne jamais voir la fin. » répondis-je en faisant tinter mon verre contre le sien.

Les bulles me chatouillèrent la gorge alors que je buvais. Je reposai mon verre. Edward entrelaça nos doigts et embrassa ma main. Je le fixai avec intensité et il me regarda dans les yeux. Il se pencha et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce fut un moment incroyable et je lui rendis son baiser. J'entendis presque le ''clic'' qui annonçait que nous étions fait pour être ensemble. C'était parfait. Ou du moins, c'était peut-être parfait pour mon esprit d'adolescente bourrée d'hormones.

Il recula et je le fixai. Mes lèvres criaient, réclamant plus. Mon corps était en feu mais la chaleur était surtout insistante entre mes jambes.

« Ne me dis pas que c'était ton premier baiser ? » lança-t-il en souriant.

Je secouai la tête. « Non, c'est juste... c'est tellement mieux que ce que je m'imaginais. » admis-je.

« Je suis content de ne pas être le seul dans ce cas là. » Il but une autre gorgée de champagne.

Nous nous questionnâmes tout en buvant. Edward avait eu une jeunesse conventionnelle mais il ne m'en dévoilait pas trop, un côté de moi savait à quel point c'était amusant. J'appris qu'il était allé à l'Université de Californie et il n'avait pas vécu une expérience comme les autres au lycée. Il avait un grand frère, qui était son meilleur ami, et une vie plutôt occupée. Des journées comme nous venions d'en passer étaient rares pour lui.

J'appris aussi qu'Edward avait treize ans de plus que moi. J'étais stupéfaite qu'un homme de trente ans accepte de passer du temps avec une gamine de dix-huit ans.

Je lui parlai de ma vie avec Renée puis de mon père, Charlie, qui vivait toujours à Forks, là où ils avaient grandi. Je lui racontai ma vie ennuyeuse à Phoenix. Charlie et moi n'étions pas très proches depuis que j'avais quitté Forks. Nous nous retrouvions toujours une fois par ans mais c'était toujours au milieu. Je lui expliquai à quel point j'étais excitée d'aller à l'Université de Californie du Sud à l'automne prochain.

Nous bûmes presque toute la bouteille de champagne avant le dîner et je me sentais un peu pompette. Edward commanda une autre bouteille et nous la prîmes d'assaut, notre repas puis plus de champagne.

« Tu sais. » commençai-je en bougeant ma fourchette dans l'air. « Renée et Charlie se sont mariés quand ils avaient mon âge. Mon âge ! Ça n'a duré qu'un peu plus d'un an mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer ! »

« Ouais ? Mes parents sont mariés depuis trente-sept ans. »

« Ma mère est contre le mariage, surtout quand on est jeune et elle a réussi à me convaincre. » Je faisais les gestes avec mes mains, essayant de décrire ce que je disais.

« Combien de temps ont-ils été exactement mariés ? » me demanda-t-il d'un air curieux en me piquant la nourriture qui se trouvait sur ma fourchette.

Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait piquée ma bouchée. Il me sourit. Il ressemblait à un petit démon sexy. Je pris sa main et ramenai sa fourchette à ma bouche, lui piquant sa nourriture. Je le défiais de dire quelque chose du regard. Œil pour œil.

Il n'objecta pas mais se lécha les lèvres lorsque mes lèvres se refermèrent sur sa fourchette.

« Alors, combien de temps ? »

Je savais que je commençais à être saoule parce que tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit en entendant sa question, c'était combien de temps il pouvait tenir au lit.

« Mmm, quatorze mois, je crois. » répondis-je en buvant une gorgée. Je rigolai doucement.

Edward se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma nuque, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps. J'inspirai d'une façon tremblante.

« Je crois qu'on pourrait faire mieux. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais. Viens. » Il se leva et jeta une liasse de billets de cent dollars sur la table. Il me prit ensuite la main.

Je chancelai un peu mais il me rattrapa, me ramenant contre lui.

« Où on va ? » demandai-je alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de ma taille. Il me tint contre lui alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur.

Il m'embrassa durement, me plaquant contre la paroi de la cabine qui descendait. Je vibrais, planant à cause de ses lèvres et sans doute aussi à cause de tout le champagne que j'avais bu.

« Allons nous marier. » dit-il. Il souriait comme un gamin au matin de Noël. Ses yeux brillaient.

« D'accord. » répondis-je avant de ramener ses lèvres vers les miennes. J'étais prête à faire tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser.

Je rigolai doucement alors que nous arrivions dans l'entrée. Nous grimpâmes dans la limousine et Edward demanda au chauffeur de se rendre au centre commercial du Caesar's Palace.

« Pourquoi là bas ? Il y a une chapelle ? On va à la Little White Chapel ? C'est trop cliché ! » rigolai-je. J'adorais cette idée.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou alors qu'il m'attirait sur ses genoux. « Il nous faut des bagues, ma puce. »

« Oh... ouais. » Ses mains qui caressaient mes cuisses juste au niveau du bas de ma robe me distrayaient. Sa bouche était sur ma peau.

Après ça, les choses se passèrent dans un brouillard et plus rapidement. Je me souvins de diamants qui brillent, de baisers paradisiaques et d'un ''Je le veux'' très enthousiaste.

* * *

Euh... "Je le veux" ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve que ça sent un peu le roussi, non ? ^^ Promis, vous en saurez plus avec le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Notre Pagaille

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Et un chapitre de plus pour cette histoire :) Certaines le connaissent, d'autres pas... Mais vous vous posez toutes des questions sur les intentions d'Edward... réponse maintenant !

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Notre Pagaille

Je fus réveillée par quelque chose de dur qui me tapait le front. J'ouvris les yeux et la lumière provenant de la fenêtre me fit grimacer. Je découvris ce qui me gênait. Sur l'annulaire de ma main gauche se trouvait un énorme diamant en forme de poire.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me redressai brusquement. C'était une mauvaise idée vu que ma tête me lançait et que j'avais l'impression qu'elle pesait trois tonnes. Incapable de rester ainsi, je me rallongeai et m'enfonçai dans l'oreiller. Un corps chaud et doux m'empêcha d'atteindre le matelas. La personne sur qui j'avais atterrie grogna et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

Je me figeai et le corps fit de même, nous nous arrêtâmes de respirer. De grandes mains parcoururent mon corps, passant sur mes hanches et mes fesses.

Un grognement sourd lui échappa. Comment est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Je regardai autour de moi et réalisai que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je baissai les yeux et poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ma robe ainsi que son costume étaient toujours en place. Néanmoins, sa chemise était déboutonnée, révélant son torse sculpté.

Une de ses mains effleura mon visage et repoussa mes cheveux avant de me relever la tête. Les yeux verts d'Edward s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent les miens.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » jura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa réaction me serra la poitrine. Je devais partir, m'enfuir, immédiatement.

Je posai ma main sur son torse et me redressai, quittant son lit et sa chaleur.

« Je... dois y aller. » murmurai-je.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et me retint par la main.

« Attends... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » lança-t-il. Mon regard se posa sur l'énorme diamant qui se trouvait à mon doigt.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était là quand je me suis réveillée. »

Il leva soudainement le bras et écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'un anneau en or blanc reflétait la lumière sur sa main.

« Oh mon dieu ! » haletai-je. « Est-ce qu'on... Je... Comment... »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que oui. » répondit-il. Nous avions la même chose en tête.

Il se leva d'un bond et se tint la tête avant de retomber sur le lit. Il ressaya, plus lentement cette fois-ci et traversa la pièce. Il prit quelque chose sur la table en verre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je même si j'avais déjà la sensation de le savoir.

« Eh bien, Mme Cullen, c'est notre certificat de mariage. »

Putain.

La nuit me revint en mémoire. Des images floues, mais je me souvenais de m'être amusée. Je me souvenais à quel point c'était agréable de sentir le corps d'Edward contre moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains parcourant ma peau.

« Je t'ai demandée de m'épouser dans l'ascenseur après le dîner. » commença-t-il en fixant la table. « On est allé s'acheter des bagues et ensuite on a trouvé une chapelle sur le strip. »

Il avait raison, j'avais en tête de vagues images de diamants et de moi remontant l'allée jusqu'à lui, mais ce dont je me souvenais le plus, c'était son corps plaquant le mien contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Je regardai ma bague, transportée par sa beauté alors qu'elle brillait à la lumière.

Je vivais dans un rêve, me demandant comment ça aurait été de vivre avec lui. Parce que je savais que je ne pouvais la garder plus longtemps. Très bientôt il la rapporterait là où nous l'avions choisie.

Et puis nous prendrions des chemins séparés, notre dernier contact étant les papiers qui annuleraient notre erreur d'ivresse. Il ne me resterait plus rien sauf le souvenir de cet être merveilleux, de ses lèvres magiques et du plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je poussai un soupir.

« Annuler serait sans doute la meilleure des solutions. » Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la bague avant de le regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il se tourna vers moi et je fus choquée de découvrir de la surprise sur ses traits.

« Annuler ? » demanda-t-il en fixant la table. « Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Ça serait mieux. »

Il avait l'air triste, ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Il se tourna et alla à la salle de bain. Je descendis du lit pour aller regarder le certificat. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui se trouvait sur la table. Il y avait quelques photos, Edward et moi. Nous avions l'air heureux, excités et amoureux alors que nous disions ''je le veux''.

Est-ce que je venais de dire que nous avions l'air ''amoureux'' ? Non, ce n'était pas possible mais si... ça se reflétait sur les photos. Oh mon dieu, j'avais la tête qui tourne à cause de la lumière.

Edward sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Il se tint à mes côtés alors que je fixais les photos.

« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une ? » Ma voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Autant que tu veux, tant que je peux en avoir une. » répondit-il.

« Prends celle que tu veux. » dis-je. Je l'observai choisir celle où nous sourions comme des idiots. Nous avions des bagues aux doigts et je tenais un petit bouquet de roses blanches. C'était la mieux.

La pièce était silencieuse. Aucun de nous deux ne savait quoi dire ou faire. C'était étouffant, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec lui... pas que je le connaissais depuis longtemps.

« Je devrais aller retourner voir Renée. » Je me tournai pour le regarder.

Il avait l'air de souffrir. Un petit soupir lui échappa. Il me ramena contre lui avec un bras et je me retrouvai une fois de plus enveloppée de sa chaleur. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête tout en la tenant. On aurait qu'il essayait de m'imprégner.

« Je devrais venir avec toi pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Donne moi une seconde, je vais me changer. » Il me relâcha et recula.

Je me tournai pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je remarquai que nous n'étions pas dans n'importe quelle chambre, nous étions dans une suite. J'allai dans le salon et regardai autour de moi. C'était décoré d'une façon luxueuse, très différemment de la chambre que je partageais avec ma mère à l'étage en dessous. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et admirai le spectacle magnifique que m'offrait le strip.

« C'est sympa, non ? » me demanda Edward derrière moi.

« Magnifique. »

« Tiens. » dit-il. Il me tendis mon sac, mes chaussures et les photos.

« Merci. » répondis-je d'un ton grave en les prenant.

Je retirai ma bague et la déposai dans sa main.

« Tu voudras sans doute la rendre. »

« Ouais. » Son air était presque triste. Il la rangea dans sa poche.

L'atmosphère était pesante entre lui et moi et je n'aimais pas ça. Je voulais que les choses soient comme la veille.

« On devrait y aller. » Il me tendit la main. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à ma mère.

* * *

Alors ? Es-ce qu'Edward remonte dans votre estime ou pas ? On va dire qu'ils ont fait une erreur alcoolisée ^^

Prochain chapitre ? Réaction de Renée bien sûr ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Notre Situation Délicate

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous n'êtes pas très emballées par le divorce d'Edward et Bella... Et comme je vous comprends ^^ heureusement, ils ont une bonne fée pour veiller sur eux ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Notre Situation Délicate

Je pouvais presque entendre le tambour dans ma tête, battant la marche comme si nous nous rendions à la potence, le tempo s'accéléra alors que je tendais la main pour frapper à la porte.

Mon cœur s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que des pas approchent de la porte avant de s'arrêter devant. La poignée bougea, les verrous s'ouvrirent puis elle fut là, souriante.

« Te voilà ! Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait _toute_ la nuit. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! » s'exclama-t-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Elle nous fit rentrer.

J'avais envie de me cacher entre mes mains tellement j'avais honte de sa réaction. Est-ce que ma mère espérait sérieusement que j'avais couché avec lui ?

« Je suis surprise de vous voir aussi Edward. » sourit-elle. « Eh bien, dépêche toi, on doit rendre la chambre dans deux heures et j'aimerais aller passer encore un peu de temps au casino avant de partir. »

« En fait, Renée, nous devons vous dire quelque chose avant ça. » commença Edward. « Nous nous sommes mariés hier soir. »

Les yeux lui en sortirent presque de la tête alors qu'elle nous regardait tour à tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, on va demander l'annulation. » dis-je avec précipitation.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda ma mère. Elle avait l'air sérieusement surprise.

_C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

Il n'y avait que ma mère. Les gens sensés savaient pourquoi.

« Parce que c'était une erreur. Nous avions bu trop de champagne. Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, Renée. » lui fit remarquer Edward.

« Et alors. Vous êtes mariés maintenant, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? » nous questionna Renée comme si c'était une réaction évidente.

« Elle n'a que dix-huit ans et va toujours au lycée ! On vit dans des états différents. » la contra-t-il.

« Edward, est-ce que vous l'appréciez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Répondez simplement à ma question. » insista-t-elle.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. « Eh bien... oui. »

« Bien. Elle va rentrer avec vous. Je lui ferai envoyer ses affaires. »

« Quoi ? » Edward et moi avions crié en même temps.

« Maman ? » Je l'observai avec curiosité et ma poitrine se serra. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de moi ?

« Oh Bella mon cœur. » Elle m'enveloppa de ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je doucement d'une voix tremblante.

« Je sais pourquoi tu te poses des questions. Comment savoir que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ? Peut-être que c'est le destin qui vous fait signe à tous les deux. » Elle se tourna vers Edward. « Est-ce que son âge est votre seule inquiétude ? »

« Je... humm... elle est en terminale. »

« Oui et il ne reste qu'un semestre. Elle peut facilement reprendre les cours là où vous vivez. » Elle poussa un soupir. « Écoutez, Edward, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose chez elle qui vous a plu, sinon, vous ne l'auriez pas demandée en mariage. Vous avez acheté une bague et dis ''Je le veux''. Peu importe à quel point vous aviez bu, tout ce qui compte c'est ce que vous avez fait. Boire n'est pas une excuse pour tout laisser tomber le lendemain matin. Vous êtes mariés. Faites avec. »

« Maman ! » criai-je. Je sentais les larmes me brûler les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Edward et moi avions décidé de nous séparer proprement et ma mère essayait de nous remettre ensemble.

« Oh non. Tu as dit ''Je le veux'', jeune fille. J'avais le même âge quand j'ai épousé ton père. Ce genre de choses arrive pour une bonne raison. Vous avez un lien qui mérite d'être exploré. Ne mettez pas fin à tout ça parce que vous ne pourrez pas recommencer. Vous vivrez toute votre vie en pensant ''Et si''. »

« Edward ? » demandai-je d'un air suppliant. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se frotta le visage.

« Vous réalisez que je suis plus près de votre âge que du sien. »

« Autant que je réalise qu'elle est plus mature que je ne le serais jamais. L'âge physique ne compte pas toujours. Ce n'est qu'un nombre. Bella a toujours été plus mature que moi. Plus responsable. »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression d'être au Moyen-Âge et que j'étais sur le point d'être échangé contre deux moutons ?

Une conversation alors que nous étions saouls me revint à l'esprit.

« Toi ! » criai-je. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. « C'est toi qui a parié avec moi qu'on pourrait rester marier plus longtemps que mes parents ! »

Il fit la grimace.

« Je déteste parier. » annonçai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux sans le croire. « Je ne t'ai pas demandée en mariage à cause d'un pari... enfin, pas dans ce sens là. »

« Est-ce que c'était un pari avec ta fierté ? Pour voir si tu serais capable de faire dire ''oui'' à une fille ? T'avais parié avec toi même ? » demandai-je d'un air suspicieux. Ma colère ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Je savais que je m'emportais pour rien mais ça me faisait incroyablement mal de penser que tout ce qui s'était passé se résumait à ça.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je t'ai demandée de m'épouser parce que je voulais que tu m'épouses ! »

Ma mère s'illumina. Son sourire s'étalait sur tout son visage alors que je fixais Edward sans le croire.

« Vous voyez ! » intervint Renée. « Oh, c'est tellement excitant ! »

Ma mère tapota des mains puis elle alla faire ses valises, nous laissant Edward et moi nous demander comment nos vies avaient pu être retournées en seulement cinq minutes.

Je rentrais avec Edward. J'allais rester sa femme. Nous étions mariés. J'étais mariée à un homme que je ne connaissais même pas. Je savais que ça se faisait dans le passé et dans certains endroits du monde de nos jours... mais pas dans ma vie.

Une fois chez lui, est-ce qu'il coucherait avec moi et pendrait le drap à la fenêtre pour bien prouver à tout le monde que j'étais innocente et que j'étais sa propriété ?

Mon innocence... merde. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit, pas que j'en avais eu l'occasion de toute façon. Il ne savait pas que je n'avais jamais été touchée et que ma virginité était intacte. Évidemment il m'arrivait de flirter avec des garçons mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Maintenant, j'étais mariée à un homme plus âgé qui s'y connaissait plus que moi dans ce domaine. Il s'attendait peut-être à quelque chose de précis lorsque nous serions chez lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » me demanda Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Je crois que tu viens de m'acheter pour deux moutons. » répondis-je en poussant un soupir.

Il essaya de ne pas rire mais un petit rire lui échappa.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, Mme Cullen. » dit-il avec un petit sourire timide mais plein de joie. Il sortit la bague de sa poche. « Ce n'était pas vraiment pour deux moutons, c'était un peu plus en fait. »

Il me prit la main comme il l'avait fait la veille, j'en étais sûre, puis il glissa la bague à mon doigt.

Edward nous laissa juste après pour nous permettre de discuter. Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver à onze heures dans le hall.

« Maman, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » demandai-je tristement une fois qu'il fut parti.

« Oui et non. Si tu étais venue me voir pour me dire que tu voulais te marier, j'aurais essayé de te convaincre de ne pas le faire. Mais faire ça sans réfléchir, ça ne te ressemble pas et je crois que c'est le destin ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Son visage s'illumina à nouveau.

« Mais je ne le connais même pas ! » criai-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

« Tu apprendras à le connaître. J'ai vu les étincelles entre vous. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous a convaincus de faire ça. » Je secouai la tête alors qu'une larme coulait lentement sur ma joue.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra fermement. « Bella, ça a été si facile parce que vous le vouliez tous les deux. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu serais rentrer avec moi. Fais un essai, un vrai essai et si les choses ne marchent pas, tu prendras le premier avion pour Phoenix. Tu auras toujours ta place à la maison, il faut que tu le saches, mon cœur. »

« D'accord. » Je tremblais de peur, terrorisée par l'inconnu.

Je reculai et regardai le joli visage de ma mère. Elle remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et sourit tendrement tout en les essuyant du bout des doigts. Je laissais ma mère, mon école, mes amis, ma maison et c'était beaucoup trop. « Aw, ma chérie, tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Souviens toi juste que je t'aime. »

Je fis ma valise après avoir pris une douche dont j'avais bien besoin puis nous allâmes dans le hall pour retrouver mon... mari. Edward nous attendait. Il sourit lorsque nous approchâmes. Je serrai ma mère dans mes bras, lui murmurant que je l'aimais et lui faisant promettre que Phil prendrait bien soin d'elle.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et elle se dirigea vers le casino alors que nous partions. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer en s'éloignant.

Nous l'observâmes pendant un moment puis je réalisai que c'était tout. Nous rentrions ensemble, quittant Vegas entant que mari et femme.

« Alors... » commença-t-il. « Tu es prête ? »

Je me tournai vers lui et essayai de sourire. « Autant qu'il est possible de l'être. »

Il entrelaça nos doigts alors qu'ils chargeaient nos valises. Il me ramena contre lui et enroula son bras autour de ma taille.

« Rentrons à la maison. » Il déposa un baiser sur ma tête.

Nous quittâmes l'hôtel et embarquâmes pour notre nouvelle vie ensemble.

* * *

Voilà donc une nouvelle histoire qui commence pour notre couple chéri :) espérons qu'ils n'auront pas trop de mal à s'acclimater à leur nouvelle vie...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

P.S. : Je posterai la suite de "Catch my Breath" ce lundi.

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Notre Retour à la Maison

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

On se rapproche à grands pas des nouveaux chapitres et ça c'est cool :)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Notre Retour à la Maison

L'électricité que ma mère avait créé avec son excitation avait disparu et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le silence de sa voiture alors que nous quittions Las Vegas. Nous étions en route pour Los Angeles où Edward vivait. La musique était basse et allégeait un peu l'atmosphère.

Edward me tira de mes pensées. « Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver que tout ça est vraiment gênant ? » demanda-t-il, brisant le silence pesant.

« Nop'. » dis-je en insistant sur le ''p'' à la fin.

« C'est étrange vu qu'on était tous les deux très à l'aise hier. »

« C'était hier... avant qu'on se marie. » lui rappelai-je tristement.

Il laissa retomber sa tête et poussa un soupir tout en m'observant discrètement du coin de l'œil.

« Jamais en un million d'année j'aurais cru que je reviendrais marié d'un voyage d'affaire à Las Vegas. » commenta-t-il en secouant la tête. « Putain. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je viens avec toi ? » lui demandai-je à nouveau.

« Parce que ta mère a des pouvoirs vaudou. » lança-t-il avec un petit rire sans humour.

Je hochai la tête. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle m'ait convaincue que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Hmm, un côté de moi pense que c'est l'idée la plus idiote du monde. » dit-il. Mon corps s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège en cuir. « Mais un autre côté de moi se demande si elle n'aurait pas raison. »

« Je ne... je ne veux pas être un fardeau, surtout pour toi, je te connais à peine. »

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau, Bella. S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça. J'ai vraiment, vraiment aimé notre journée d'hier. »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu envisageais ton voyage retour. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, c'est comme ça. Alors, on va se débrouiller. Je suis prêt à... essayer. » me rassura-t-il. Il me prit la main.

Elle était chaude et sa chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps, me réconfortant.

« Alors, quoi maintenant ? » demandai-je un peu plus détendue.

« Eh bien... » soupira-t-il. Il secoua la tête. « Très franchement, j'en sais rien. »

« J'étais censée retourner en cours demain. »

« Putain... l'école. » grogna-t-il.

« Combien... combien de temps je devrais attendre pour changer de nom ? » le questionnai-je, réalisant que nous n'avions pas pris en compte tout ce qui allait avec le fait d'être mariés.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je... ça serait sans doute mieux de le faire le plus vite possible. Demain. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ils pourraient me contacter. Alors, il te faudra une carte de sécurité sociale et un permis. On va t'inscrire dans un lycée... »

« Et si je passais mon diplôme en candidat libre ? »

« C'est mieux d'avoir le diplôme par le lycée. Tu as déjà été acceptée par USC mais ça vaudrait mieux. » Il se mit à parler tout bas puis il sortit son Blackberry. « Esmée, je serai à la maison d'ici une heure et j'ai besoin que tu sois là. On va parler. »

« C'était qui ? »

« Mon assistante. »

« Tu as une assistante ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire moqueur. « J'en ai trois. Esmée qui est la principale, a aussi une assistante. »

« Je me sens mal tout d'un coup. » dis-je en me penchant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne sais même pas ce que fait mon mari ! »

Il me regarda et fit la grimace. « Je produis des films. »

Je le fixai les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis dans l'industrie du film. »

« Oh mon dieu. Arrête tout... emmène moi à l'aéroport. Fais ce que tu as à faire et envoie moi les papiers, je les signerai. » lançai-je. Un producteur de film ? C'était impossible que ça marche.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une vie très publique... je suis juste une fille normale, Edward. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de vie. »

« Tu ne sais même pas quel genre de vie je mène et à quoi ressemblerait la tienne. »

« Je vois bien qu'il y a beaucoup d'argent en jeu. »

« Et tu détestes l'argent ? »

« Que je n'ai pas gagné ? Oui. »

« Tu es une fille étrange. T'es pas censé vouloir ressembler à Kim Kardashian ? »

« Je préférerais être barista à Starbucks. » râlai-je en roulant des yeux.

« Euh. D'accord, alors, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse chambre à part pour l'instant ? »

« Aéroport. »

« J'ai une très jolie chambre à côté de la mienne. Elle est meublée mais si tu n'aimes pas, on pourra acheter ce que tu veux. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi et je pense qu'on devrait aller à l'aéroport. »

« Nop'. Isabella Cullen, on va se donner une chance. » Il souriait comme un idiot, ignorant mon dégoût.

« Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup pour l'instant. » commentai-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir cinq minutes en arrière quand tu étais d'accord avec moi ? »

« Il te faudra une voiture, on pourra en acheter une ce week-end. » continua-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue.

« Non. »

« Et comme je le disais, si tu veux changer des meubles. »

« Les meubles iront très bien. Et je n'ai pas besoin de voiture. » objectai-je.

« Il te faudra une voiture pour circuler. »

« J'ai besoin d'un travail... mon travail ! » pleurai-je en me souvenant que j'étais censée travailler le lendemain.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un travail, je pourrais t'ouvrir un compte en banque. »

« Je ne vais pas dépenser ton argent, Edward. »

« Si, Bella. »

« On ne se connaît même pas ! Comment est-ce que tu peux prendre toutes ces décisions financières ? » criai-je. Mes larmes commençaient à m'étouffer.

Il me fit un sourire doux. « Parce que tu es ma femme et je vais prendre soin de toi. »

« Même si tu ne profites pas... des bénéfices d'avoir une femme ? » demandai-je en détournant le regard pour fixer le paysage.

« On y arrivera. » répondit-il.

« On pourrait simplement tout annuler. »

« Dorothy, tu n'es plus au Kansas. Suis mon chemin de briques jaunes et tout ira bien. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cette analogie du _Magicien d'Oz _me plaise. »

« Peu importe qu'elle te plaise ou pas, c'est toi et moi maintenant, ma puce. On est ensemble dans ce bazar. Ne retourne pas à Phoenix. Ta mère avait raison. Je t'ai demandée de m'épouser. J'étais peut-être saoul mais je le pensais. J'ai dépensé près de quinze milles dollars pour ta bague, alors je sais que je le pensais. »

« Quoi ? » criai-je d'une voix aiguë. Mon regard se posa sur le diamant qui se trouvait à ma main gauche. C'est vrai qu'il était gros mais quinze milles dollars ?

« Elle vient de chez Tiffany's. Rien que le nom montre qu'elle vaut chère. » dit-il.

« Je ne peux pas la garder pour aller à l'école ! » m'exclamai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.

« On pourra acheter une chaîne si tu veux et tu pourras la porter autour du cou. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? »

« Parce que même si je suis d'accord avec toi et même si j'ai conscience de cette situation abracadabrante, dans le fond, j'ai envie d'être d'accord avec Renée. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose ? Je ne te force pas la main, Bella. Tu es libre... à part en ce qui concerne l'argent, tu dois l'accepter. Je suppose... que je me suis fait à cette idée... dans mes fantasmes. » dit-il, parlant tout bas sur la fin.

« C'est pas ça. » murmurai-je. « Je... cette idée me plaît bien mais j'ai foutrement peur. » Je déglutis difficilement, repoussant mes peurs et mes incertitudes. « Un inconnu, un endroit inconnu, sans maison, amis ou choses normales ? Je suis sûre que tu arrives à comprendre mes réticences. » J'avais mal au cœur, ma poitrine se serrait lorsque je pensais à toutes ces choses que je prenais pour acquises.

« Est-ce si on faisait un pas à la fois ? » proposa-t-il en dessinant des petits cercles sur mon pouce.

J'inspirai profondément. « Je crois que je peux gérer ça. »

« Bien, parce que... sois la bienvenue à la maison Mme Cullen. » annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Je n'avais pas réalisée que nous étions à l'arrêt. Mon regard se tourna vers l'avant de la voiture. J'écarquillai les yeux, surprises parce que je vis.

Peu importe tout l'argent que j'allais gagné en une vie, je n'aurais jamais pu acheter la maison qui se trouvait devant nous.

Nom de dieu, tout ça me passait largement au dessus de la tête.

* * *

Bella vient donc d'apprendre la vérité sur Edward... c'est pas gagné pour elle ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Notre Maison

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bella s'installe dans sa nouvelle vie... voilà qui promet ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Notre Maison

Pénétrer chez Edward... dans notre maison... c'était comme pénétrer un monde différent. Cet endroit était immense ! Et complètement impeccable. Ça me faisait penser aux maisons témoins dans le nouveau quartiers que Renée aimait regarder, ou aux maisons des gens riches et célèbres qu'on voyait dans les magazines. Il n'y avait aucun bazar, pas une trace de poussière, rien. C'était difficile de trouver des objets personnels, il y avait juste quelques photos au mur. À part ça, on se serait cru dans un musée. Je me demandais presque où était cachée l'équipe de tournage de MTV pour l'émission_ Ma Maison de Star_.

« La cuisine est là, le salon au bout du couloir. » m'indiqua-t-il en désignant un grand arche. Nous le passâmes et Edward continua à tout m'expliquer en me montrant avec ses mains. Ça faisait beaucoup à absorber et je savais qu'il faudrait que je visite par moi même pour arriver à vraiment tout comprendre.

Il s'arrêta près de l'escalier et je lui fonçai presque dedans.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là. » dit-il. Je levai la tête et tombai sur une très jolie femme. Elle portait une jupe crayon avec un pull à manches courtes et des talons hauts. Je me sentais bien mal habillée.

« Je suis passée par derrière juste pour te faire peur. » sourit-elle. Son regard était doux et elle avait l'air amical.

« Hmm, bien essayé. J'ai un tout petit peu sursauté. C'était imperceptible à l'œil nu. » la taquina-t-il en réponse.

« Tu as ramené un souvenir, Edward ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Son regard se posa sur moi.

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas penser à la façon dont nous allions le dire aux gens et je ne l'avais pas fait non plus.

« Esmée, j'ai besoin que tu fasses une liste et assis toi pendant que tu y es. » dit-il en posant sa valise au bas de l'escalier.

Il me prit la main et nous passâmes tous au salon. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Esmée affiche un air interrogateur ou spéculateur mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un air complaisant et un sourire doux sur son visage. Je l'observais alors que son regard se posait sur nos mains jointes... ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit son ordinateur portable, attendant qu'Edward commence. Il me lâcha la main et se mit à faire les cents pas, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder Esmée.

« Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin que tu prennes rendez-vous avec Alec aussi vite que possible. » commença Edward. Il se tira les cheveux. « Je ne les supporte plus, c'est trop long. »

Je me sentis un peu triste lorsque je réalisai qu'il parlait de se faire couper les cheveux. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'y agripper... pas que j'envisageais que ça arrive bientôt. Ça paraissait... tellement tentant. Enfin, je supposais que ça pouvait arriver. Nous étions mariés après tout.

« J'ai aussi besoin d'une carte de crédit aussi vite possible, au nom de Bella Cullen. » Il ne quittait pas Esmée des yeux.

Elle s'arrêta de taper et le regarda avant de me regarder puis elle se tourna vers son téléphone avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Edward. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment puis Esmée se pencha soudainement vers le portable qui se trouvait entre eux. Sa main s'enroula autour de l'objet en plastique mais Edward s'était avancé lui aussi et il le tenait par l'autre bout.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence en essayant de lui prendre le téléphone.

« Je ne peux pas lui mentir, Edward ! » protesta Esmée.

Je les observai se disputer, essayant de récupérer le portable. C'était un échange étrange au quel je ne m'étais pas attendu. Des paroles leur échappaient alors qu'ils luttaient pour prendre le contrôle; c'est le mien, non, ne fais pas ça, c'est mon fiancé, etc. Edward finit par gagner et il rangea le portable dans sa poche, loin d'Esmée.

« Je vis avec lui, comment est-ce que je suis censée pouvoir lui cacher ça ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Je vais lui dire, vraiment, j'ai juste... besoin de trouver quoi dire. » dit Edward. Une de ses mains tira ses mèches et je compris que c'était un geste nerveux.

« Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour t'expliquer avec lui. Je ne vais pas me coucher dans le même lit que ton frère ce soir alors que tout ça me tracasse. » lança-t-elle en nous désignant Edward et moi.

« Esmée, je vais l'appeler quand on aura fini et que Bella et moi saurons installés. D'accord ? » demanda-t-il même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'objecter. Elle poussa un soupir et hocha la tête avant de ramener son attention sur l'ordinateur qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. « En plus de ça, il faudrait qu'on fasse changer le nom de Bella le plus vite possible, demain serait le mieux. Il y a la sécurité sociale, le permis... »

« Je demanderai à Seth d'imprimer tous les papiers que Bella devra remplir. Un passeport ? »

Edward se tourna vers moi.

« J'en ai un en Arizona... »

« Eh bien, il faudra récupérer les informations nécessaires pour le mettre à jour et l'envoyer quand il arrivera. Tu penses que ça prendra combien de temps ? Pour que tout arrive ici ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Peut-être une semaine ou deux. Je pourrais appeler ma mère pour lui demander. »

Edward ramena son attention sur Esmée. « Prends rendez-vous avec Alice pour Bella. Dis lui qu'elle a carte blanche. Elle devrait me lâcher les baskets pendant quelques semaines. »

« Qui est Alice ? » demandai-je. J'étais presque perdue au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il parlait.

« Ma styliste personnelle. » répondit-il sans s'arrêter.

« Non. » lançai-je, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Non ? » répéta-t-il.

« Je me suis très bien débrouillée jusqu'à maintenant. » expliquai-je.

Il ignora mon commentaire et se tourna vers Esmée. Il se remit à parler comme si je n'étais pas là. « J'ai aussi besoin que tu appelles Félix, Bella a besoin d'une voiture. Dis lui qu'on passera samedi. »

« Il faut que je tape du pied comme une enfant ? »

Il me regarda et arqua un sourcil. « Il faut que je me comporte comme un mari dominateur ? Tu as besoin de toutes ces choses, Bella. »

« Très bien, alors donne moi deux cents dollars et indique moi le magasin Old Navy le plus proche. J'irai là. Oh et une voiture d'occasion. »

« Pas de Old Navy si tu veux garder les vêtements. Alice y mettra le feu. Et il est hors de question que ma femme utilise une voiture d'occasion. » rétorqua-t-il. Esmée nous observait avec attention, un petit sourire illuminait ses traits. « Il nous faut aussi la liste des meilleurs écoles du coin. »

« Quel genre d'écoles ? » demanda Esmée. Elle écrivait plus que ce qu'Edward disait.

« Un lycée. » intervins-je.

Esmée s'arrêta une fois de plus de taper.

« Un l-lycée ? » Elle cligna des yeux et me fixa. « Edward... la presse... »

« N'a pas à le savoir. »

« Il faut qu'on fasse une annonce officielle. Sinon, ils vont jubiler quand ils vont apprendre pour elle. »

« Pas de communiqué de presse. » la contra-t-il. Il était si catégorique sur le sujet qu'Esmée n'insista pas.

« Un communiqué de presse ? P-pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait un communiqué de presse à propos de moi ? » demandai-je. Des images d'aéroport me traversèrent l'esprit. Ça faisait un peu beaucoup à avaler. La pièce commença à tourner et je dus inspirer profondément pour arriver à me calmer.

« Pas de communiqué de presse, du moins pour l'instant. »

« Les gens vont remarquer cette bague à ton doigt, Edward. Tu ne pourras pas la cacher. » insista Esmée.

« Alors je vais la retirer pour l'instant. Ce qui me fait penser, quand tu parleras à Alice, demande lui d'apporter des chaînes en or pour que Bella puisse porter sa bague autour du cou quand elle va à l'école. »

La liste d'Edward se calma après ça et ils se mirent à parler travail. Il avait un emploi du temps chargé pour la semaine mais il demanda à Esmée de changer des choses pour pouvoir être avec moi et m'aider à m'acclimater.

Nous passâmes une heure avec Esmée puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Edward pendant que ce dernier et moi allions à l'étage. Le couloir était long mais nous n'allâmes pas très loin.

« Ça sera ta chambre... pour l'instant. » Il avait l'air nerveux alors qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte.

La pièce était bien plus grande que n'importe quelle pièce de la maison de ma mère et elle faisait au moins deux fois la taille de ma minuscule chambre. Des tissus or, bronze et rouges ornaient le lit et les fenêtres. Les commodes et les tables de canapé étaient peintes couleurs crème et noir. Il y avait une méridienne et une chaise à côté de la fenêtre. La salle de bain était adjacente.

« C'est magnifique. » dis-je doucement en entrant.

« Tu aimes ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a d'autres chambres ou on pourrait acheter de nouveaux meubles. »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, j'adore. »

« Bien. » sourit-il. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Je devrais vraiment m'arrêter. »

« Ouais ? »

« Si près d'un lit ? Oh ouais. » soupira-t-il. « Bon, il faut que je passe quelques coups de fil mais tu n'as qu'à faire un tour. Mets toi à l'aise, défais tes valises, comme tu veux. »

« D'accord. »

Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour partir mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. « Oh, Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis content que tu sois là. » admit-il avec un petit sourire timide avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait être tellement adorable, c'était si différent de son côté sexy. En temps voulu, j'avais envie d'apprendre à connaître tous ces côtés de sa personnalité. Je me tournai et jetai ma valise sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir. Mes affaires me fixèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes en plein Mexican Standoff. Je n'étais pas prête à défaire mes valises, surtout que j'avais plus l'impression d'être dans un hôtel que dans ma nouvelle maison. Je soupirai. J'avais l'impression d'être une invitée qui n'avait pas envie de trop s'installer, comme si je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester. Je savais dans ma tête que c'était ma nouvelle maison mais dans mon cœur... ce n'était pas aussi évident.

Je décidai de prendre mes repères et sortis pour visiter les lieux. Je partis dans la direction opposée à celle où j'étais venue et trouvai plusieurs chambres. Certaines étaient meublées, d'autres non. Il y avait des œuvres d'art sur les murs du couloir et au bout, je tombai sur un deuxième escalier. Je descendis et me retrouvai à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

Je traversai la cuisine et tombai sur une grande pièce avec plein de fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. Il y avait un grand piano à queue au milieu. J'approchai et soulevai un peu le couvercle du clavier pour passer mes doigts sur les touches en ivoire partiellement exposées. Le son résonna contre les murs, ça ressemblait à un tintement de clochette. C'était une vraie musique à mes oreilles. Je regardai autour de moi et comme il n'y avait personne, je m'assis sur le banc et soulevai complètement le couvercle du clavier pour dévoiler les touches. Je le fixai un moment et déglutis difficilement. J'avais toujours adorer jouer du piano mais à cause de problèmes financiers, mes cours avaient dû s'arrêter il y avait longtemps.

Je laissai mes doigt effleurer les touches et poussai un soupir tout en me mettant à jouer une douce mélodie apaisante. Je fermai les yeux alors que mes doigts bougeaient gracieusement, créant une magnifique musique. J'ouvris les yeux et la réalité me revint, me tirant de cet endroit joyeux où j'étais pendant un moment. Je poussai un soupir et me levai. Je fermai le piano avant de continuer mon chemin.

Je passai par une autre porte et me retrouvai sur un porche luxueux. Le sol était en ardoise, il y avait une fontaine et des fauteuils. Ça semblait être un endroit merveilleux pour lire tout en buvant une tasse de thé.

Une autre porte me mena à une salle à manger qui donnait sur la grande entrée. Alors que je remontais le couloir, j'entendis la voix étouffée d'Edward qui venait d'une des portes que je supposais être son bureau.

« Non, Carlisle, ça n'est pas comme ça... elle n'a aucune idée de qui je suis... Oui, j'en suis sûr... Elle est... Bella est merveilleuse. »

Mon cœur quitta ma poitrine en entendant ses paroles. Est-ce que le coup de foudre existait ? Est-ce que c'était ce que je vivais avec Edward ? Il y avait quelque chose entre nous, j'en étais certaine.

« Je sais qu'elle est jeune, je ne pouvais pas... Je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle, on a bu un peu... Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une raison valable... oui, je sais. Carlisle... Carlisle... Carlisle ! Je suis marié ! Je reste marié ! On apprendra à se connaître avec le temps. »

Je ne voulais plus l'espionner alors je retournai dans ma nouvelle chambre tout en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit... Qui était-il exactement ? Il fallait que je le découvre et vite. Ma valise était ouverte, me fixant toujours, alors je décidai de m'installai.

C'était bizarre de ne pas avoir toutes mes affaires et de devoir recommencer à zéro. Je rangeai mes vêtements là où j'en avais envie tout en mémorisant où tout se trouvait.

Je devais l'admettre, je pouvais m'y faire. C'était juste difficile d'accepter la générosité de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas. Mes parents n'avaient jamais gagné autant d'argent alors voir Edward dépenser en une soirée ce que ma mère et mon père se faisaient en un an était un peu perturbant. De plus, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec la marque Old Navy ? J'adorais leurs vêtements !

« Bella ? » m'appela Edward depuis le couloir. Il me retrouva dans la salle de bain alors que j'étais en train de tout organiser. « Wow, tu t'es vite installée. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de choses. »

« Tu as fait un tour ? »

« Ouais, c'est immense et magnifique et la piscine est... J'adore la piscine. » bégayai-je. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la gêne entre nous était de retour. Nous nous tenions là, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire.

« Hum, on devrait penser au dîner. »

« Ouais, le dîner. » acquiesçai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » me demanda-t-il. Je réalisai que nous ignorions encore plein de choses.

« Tu es allergique à quelque chose ? » lâchai-je brusquement.

« Hum... Je suis très allergique à l'aneth. » admit-il d'un air honteux.

« Oh, je ne cuisine pas souvent avec de l'aneth alors c'est bon. » commentai-je. Le silence s'installa. « Eh bien, on pourrait regarder ce que tu as et je verrais ce que je peux faire à partir de ça. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Il semblait vraiment surpris.

« Nourriture, cuisiner, dîner ? »

« Menu, commander, livrer ? »

« Tu n'as pas à manger ? » demandai-je d'un air incrédule.

« Je... ne cuisine pas et la cuisinière est en vacances jusqu'à demain. »

« Edward, je peux cuisiner. J'ai fait ça tous les jours ces huit dernières années. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Renée est très mauvaise cuisinière. » expliquai-je. « Elle crame même les toasts. »

« Eh bien, la cuisinière n'est pas là depuis quatre jours alors même s'il reste à manger, je doute que ça soit bon. Mais, nous avons un vaste choix de plats à se faire livrer. »

« Chinois ? Pizza ? »

Il rigola doucement. « Pas tout à fait. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un poulet massala avec de la salade et peut-être un soufflé pour le dessert ? »

Je le fixai. « Ils livres ce genre de choses ? »

Il sourit et me prit la main. « Oui. Allez viens, on va commander et on pourra apprendre à mieux se connaître. »

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine et trouvâmes les menus dans un tiroir. Par curiosité, j'ouvris le frigo et découvris qu'Edward avait raison, il restait peu de choses sur les étagères.

Edward m'observait du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je m'approchai de lui et m'appuyai contre le comptoir.

Nous rigolâmes en parcourant les menus. C'était incroyable le genre d'endroits qui acceptaient de livrer à domicile. Son corps touchait le mien et je sentais des étincelles entre nous. Je savais qu'il les sentait lui aussi. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser doux et tendre, comme une ébauche de ce qui nous attendait. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il prit mon visage en coupe et qu'il caressa ma joue avec son pouce tout en me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Je me sentais en sécurité auprès de lui. Il faisait attention à moi, ce qui changeait beaucoup de ce à quoi j'avais l'habitude.

C'était peut-être le début d'une belle relation. Peut-être que Renée n'était pas si folle après tout.

Peut-être que le coup de foudre n'était pas un mythe.

* * *

_Awww !_ Le coup de foudre... _*soupir*_ ^^ Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé d'Esmée ? Et de la nouvelle vie de Bella ? Ça s'annonce plutôt bien, non ? :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Notre Première Nuit

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **Catastrophia**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Dernier chapitre avant les nouveaux... et quel chapitre... ça devrait vous plaire ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Notre Première Nuit

Le dîner avait été agréable, nous avions retrouvé l'atmosphère de la veille. Edward était sexy, joueur, drôle et adorable. C'était une association mortelle. Après ça, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre devant la télé et zappâmes, regardant un reality show pendant quelques minutes et une partie d'une comédie. C'était très relaxant d'être allongée contre lui, son bras autour de moi. Je me sentais au chaud, en sécurité et aimée.

Cette nuit là, je n'avais pas l'impression que nous nous connaissions depuis seulement quelques jours, on aurait dit que ça faisait des années et que nous étions un couple normal qui passait une bonne soirée. Deux personnes qui aimaient passer du temps ensemble. J'espérais que malgré le temps qui passait, ce sentiment n'allaient jamais disparaître.

Edward me souhaita bonne nuit en me raccompagnant à ma chambre. Il m'embrassa délicatement. Son regard allait de la porte de ma chambre à moi. Il laissa échapper un long soupir avant de s'éloigner.

Deux heures plus tard, je fixais le plafond, parfaitement réveillée. J'étais fatiguée mais être dans une maison inconnue qui était étrangement silencieuse avec mon nouveau mari dans la chambre d'à côté, était juste bizarre. Je me repassais les deux derniers jours dans ma tête et soudainement, j'eus envie de lui dire que j'étais désolée d'avoir agi comme une garce ingrate. Que j'étais heureuse qu'il veuille de moi. J'avais envie de lui dire que j'étais reconnaissante qu'il soit aussi doux, gentil et généreux et que j'appréciais qu'il essaie de me faire me sentir à l'aise.

Curieusement, je me levai, décidant que s'il était toujours réveillé, je pouvais lui dire tout ça. La porte était ouverte et je me demandai si elle l'était toujours ou si c'était juste parce que j'étais là et qu'il voulait pouvoir m'entendre. Je me tins sur le pas de la porte et l'observai alors qu'il était allongé au milieu d'un lit king size. Il était couché sur le côté et ses bras enveloppaient un oreiller. Il avait l'air si adorable que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer. Il dut m'entendre même si j'avais fait peu de bruits parce qu'il leva la tête.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » me demanda-t-il doucement. Je hochai la tête en réponse. « Moi non plus. »

« C'est un peu dur d'être dans un endroit inconnu et tout. » avouai-je timidement.

Il ouvrit les bras et remit l'oreiller à sa place. Il souleva les couvertures et tapota le lit.

« Viens ma puce. »

Je souris en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi et m'approchai de lui et de ses ondes invitantes qu'il projetait. Je grimpai sur le lit et ramenai les couvertures sur moi, posant ma tête sur l'oreiller.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demandai-je. Sa chaleur et son odeur me détendaient.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. » Il fit glisser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Surtout à cause de moi. » lançai-je.

Edward me fit un sourire attristé. « Oui. C'est nouveau et étrange pour nous deux. Je n'avais même pas pensé aux autres et après y avoir réfléchi, il y a tellement plus que toi, moi et notre mariage. Esmée a raison, la presse et les paparazzi seront fous lorsqu'ils font apprendre pour toi. Je pense qu'il est dans notre intérêt à tous les deux de laisser les choses se calmer pendant un moment. Ensuite on pourra trouver un moyen de l'annoncer. Mais je sais que s'ils l'apprenaient maintenant, ça ne serait pas bon pour nous. »

« Wow, des paparazzi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je devrais m'inquiéter un jour à cause d'eux. »

Il soupira. « Malheureusement, ils sont toujours dans les parages. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux rester discrets. S'ils ne comprennent pas qui tu es, tout se passera bien. Le problème, c'est que dès qu'ils vont comprendre qui tu es, les enfers vont se déchaîner. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je. J'avais mal au ventre rien que de penser que je pouvais être suivie et traquée.

« Ouais. Bienvenue dans le monde du cinéma. Tu seras à la mode pendant cinq minutes et ça passera par la suite. »

« Je n'ai rien vu à Vegas. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« C'est parce qu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant. Ça et en plus, je ne suis plus sur leur radar. Les réunions de préparation de films n'attirent pas vraiment l'attention à moins qu'il y ait un flambeur ou une starlette dans le lot. Ce week-end, il n'était question que d'hommes en costard qui parlent affaires. »

« Tu es très beau en costume. » murmurai-je. Il sourit.

« Merci. Je préfère les jeans mais les costumes sont parfois nécessaires. »

« Tu es aussi très beau en jean. » rigolai-je doucement.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur. « Qu'est-ce qui te garde éveillée ? »

« C'est plutôt qu'est-ce qui ne le fait pas ? Il y a le silence absolu... Vous n'avez pas d'insectes dans le coin ? »

Il éclata de rire. « Si mais j'ai baissé le son. »

« Gros malin. » rigolai-je. Je lui donnai une petite tape. Il saisit ma main et l'amena à ses lèvres. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes doigts. « Cette situation... étrange est sans doute le plus gros de la chose. Je me retrouve soudainement dans une nouvelle vie sans avoir mis fin à l'ancienne ? Je veux dire, je savais que j'allais emménager en Californie mais j'avais le temps de me préparer parce que ça n'était pas censé arriver avant plusieurs mois. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, je suis en Californie, mariée, sans école ni amis... pas que j'en avais beaucoup à Phœnix. J'ai juste l'impression d'être dans la Quatrième Dimension. »

« Ça ira mieux avec le temps, je te le promets. Je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps pour nous habituer. » dit-il tout en caressant ma joue.

Je me rapprochai de lui et blottis mon visage contre son torse, plaquant mon corps contre le sien. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et ronronna presque en m'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas être impolie, c'est juste que... je ne suis pas vraiment au même niveau que toi. »

« Ça veut dire que tu vas accepter mon argent et mes cadeaux sans râler ? » demanda-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

« Je ne peux pas te garantir ça parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être gâtée mais je vais essayer. Ça va prendre du temps. »

« On a le temps. » dit-il. Sa main caressait mon dos et son contact réchauffait mon corps à chaque fois qu'il touchait ma peau nue.

J'avais envie d'être plus près de lui alors je passai un bras sur sa taille. Son t-shirt s'était soulevé et mes doigts effleurèrent sa peau nue.

« C'est tellement agréable. » commentai-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

« Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord avec toi. » répondit-il. Sa voix était plus douce et basse qu'auparavant.

« On ne devrait pas résister ou un truc dans le genre ? Essayer d'être polie l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit plus à l'aise ? » demandai-je en levant la tête.

« Parfois l'alchimie est indéniable. Je crois que c'est ce qui nous définit. »

« Je dirais que ça nous revient en pleine figure. » murmurai-je.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et hésitantes. Il me regardait dans les yeux comme s'il me demandait la permission. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était aussi hésitant par rapport à la veille mais il fallait que je lui fasse savoir que c'était bon. Je tendis le cou vers lui et approfondis le baiser. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche pour le laisser entrer.

Il me ramena un peu plus dans son étreinte tout en me dévorant. Je ressentais des étincelles à son contact, mon corps prenait vie. Je gémis contre sa bouche et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je le plaquai contre moi tout en tirant sur ses mèches soyeuses.

Ça dut lui plaire parce qu'un grognement profond monta de son torse. Il me sembla avoir couiné alors que le feu se répandait en moi. Il était tellement agréable, incroyablement agréable. C'était l'expérience la plus érotique et la plus sensuelle que j'avais jamais vécu jusqu'alors. Si c'était une indication sur ce qui allait suivre, mon futur se présentait très bien.

Ses mains s'étirèrent sur ma peau et je reculai. Mes paupières étaient lourdes du désir que m'inspirait cet homme. Mes hanches et mes cuisses bougeaient sans contrôle, à la recherche de friction.

Il se pencha et se mit à lécher, embrasser et sucer mon cou. Ses dents mordillaient ma peau et j'inspirai d'une façon tremblante.

« Edward. »

Il bascula son poids de manière à me faire coucher sur le dos et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps. Tout devint soudainement plus pressant. Ce n'était pas suffisant, je ressentais tellement de désir pour lui. J'écartai les jambes et il s'installa contre moi, laissant sa queue dure presser contre mon intimité.

Il arracha ses lèvres à ma peau et me retira mon haut, dénudant ma poitrine.

« Putain, ma puce. » grogna-t-il en bougeant les hanches.

Il me dévorait des yeux. Son regard était si sombre qu'on ne voyait presque plus le vert. Son expression était celle du désir pur et un frisson me parcourut. Mes tétons se dressèrent. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins, les soupesant et pinçant mes pointes sensibles. Je criai et relevai les hanches vers lui. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, poussant ses hanches à ma rencontre.

« Foutrement magnifique. Tu es parfaite. » murmura-t-il. Il déposa un baiser langoureux sur mes tétons et les lécha légèrement.

Ses doigts passèrent sur mes côtes, effleurant mes seins. Il se mit à sucer mon autre téton alors que sa main descendait tout en me caressant. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il atteignit ma hanche. Il me chatouillait et en même temps, créait un feu en moi. Sa main descendit un peu plus et il prit mon sexe en coupe. Il me massa et je laissai échapper des petits cris de plaisir.

Il poussa mon short et ma culotte de côté et ses doigts rencontrèrent ma peau en feu.

« Putain, putain de merde ! » gémit-il. « T'es complètement trempée. » Sa main allait de haut en bas, étalant ma cyprine. Il trouva mon clitoris et se mit à jouer avec. Il le pinça et le massa.

Je mordis ma lèvres inférieur alors que mes hanches suivaient le mouvement de sa main, le suppliant de m'en donner plus.

« E-Edward, il faut... mmm... que je te dise quelque chose. » réussis-je à dire mais il fallait que ça sorte avant qu'il soit surpris plus que nécessaire. Il fallait qu'il le sache...

Il descendit sur mon corps, ignorant ma demande, et se remit à sucer mes tétons tout en jouant avec mon clitoris. Il me faisait crier. Ses doigts éloignèrent complètement ma culotte avant de se présenter à mon entrée.

« Oh oh mon dieu ! »

Il rigola doucement. « Pas dieu, ma puce, je suis ton mari. »

Il continua à me sucer et me caresser jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de parler.

« Ah... E-Edward. » essayai-je à nouveau. « Je suis... ung... vierge. »

Ses mouvements se figèrent immédiatement et un grognement de plaisir et douleur mêlés lui échappa alors qu'il retombait contre mon corps.

« Putain ! »

Il se prépara à se redresser mais je l'arrêtai en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je le ramenai contre moi, le piégeant. Un son guttural lui échappa et ses yeux partirent en arrière alors que sa queue appuyait contre mon intimité.

« Putain, Bella ! » cria-t-il alors que ses hanches bougeaient contre les miennes. « Personne ? Jamais ? Personne ne t'a jamais touchée ? »

« Juste sur les vêtements, c'est tout. » Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau.

Sa respiration était un peu plus haletante et un frisson parcourut mon corps. Il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

« Jamais touchée par un autre homme, mes mains, ma langue, mes lèvres, mes dents, ma queue vont faire que tu seras à moi ? C'est foutrement sexy. Revendiquer ton corps, te prendre... Putain ! » pleurnicha-t-il en se redressant de façon abrupte.

« Ne fais pas ça. Je suis ta femme. » le suppliai-je. Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il luttait. C'était ce qu'il voulait, il me voulait... sans doute plus que tout à ce moment là.

« Bella... Je ne peux pas... faire ça... maintenant. » Ses mains se posèrent sur mes jambes pour se libérer.

Un sentiment de rejet m'envahit et je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux. Je tournai la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il les voit couler.

« Bella... ce n'est pas toi. » m'assura-t-il en cherchant mon regard. « C'est juste que... perdre sa virginité, c'est un truc important. Un moment qui n'arrive qu'une fois et... »

« Edward, on est marié et ça pour moi, c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'une fois. » le contrai-je. Une larme m'échappa. « Tu es mon mari. Si on prévoit vraiment d'essayer, ça va finir par arriver, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Pourquoi attendre ? »

Il laissa retomber sa tête, posant son front contre le mien. « C'est un raisonnement plutôt puissant mais je ne... tu es sûre ? Maintenant ? J'ai tellement envie de toi que je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler. Ça sera douloureux. »

Je passai la main entre nous et me mis à le caresser à travers son short.

« Je suis ta femme. » répétai-je. « Prends moi, fais moi tienne, seulement tienne. »

Je l'observai trembler. « Redis le. »

« Prends moi. »

Un grondement monta dans sa poitrine puis il passa ses doigts dans mon short et ma culotte et les fit glisser le long de mes jambes. Une fois que tout eut disparu, il s'approcha et m'embrassa durement avant de déposer un chemin de baisers en haut de mes cuisses. Je l'observais alors qu'il approchait de mon sexe qui lui était maintenant dévoilé.

« Alors personne n'a jamais fait ça ? » demanda-t-il. Il prit mon sexe en coupe et son pouce effleura mon clitoris.

« N-non ! » bégayai-je en bougeant un peu plus les hanches.

Ses doigts continuèrent à m'explorer, me touchant à des endroits qui, il le savait, me feraient réagir.

« Et ça ? » Il se pencha et lécha mon intimité de mon entrée à mon clitoris.

J'en quittai presque le lit et si Edward n'avait pas passé un bras sur mes cuisses, c'était sans doute ce qui serait arrivé. J'arquai le dos alors qu'il commençait à lécher et sucer mon clitoris. Ses doigts me taquinèrent puis il plongea lentement un doigt en moi. C'était beaucoup trop et en même temps pas assez. Je me tortillais sur le lit alors qu'il me dévorait avec sa bouche. Edward me poussait à bout et je me trouvais au bord du précipice de mon premier orgasme oral.

Il s'assit et sa main remplaça ses lèvres et sa langue. Il me caressa avec fureur. « Tu es proche, ma puce. Lâche prise. Jouis pour moi. »

Je voulais faire ce qu'il me demandait mais je n'y arrivais pas. Sa main ajouta plus de pression et il prit un de mes tétons entre ses dents. Des gémissements de plaisir m'échappaient, mes hanches allaient à la rencontre des siennes mais ce fut le sensation de chaleur et sentir sa queue contre ma cuisse qui me firent tomber dans l'extase.

Je m'effondrai. Ma respiration était haletante, se calmant après l'orgasme le plus intense de ma vie. Edward arborait un sourire triomphal lorsqu'il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la bouche. Je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres mais je m'en fichais. Il m'embrassait et ses hanches bougeaient contre mon intimité encore trempée. C'était la seule chose qui m'intéressait. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là.

« Ma puce, j'ai tellement envie de toi. » murmura-t-il. Son souffle chaud effleura ma peau. « Tu es prête ? »

« Oui. »

Il s'installa entre mes jambes et me les fit écarter un peu plus. Le bout de son sexe frémit contre ma peau et un frisson me parcourut. Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des siennes tout en se présentant à mon entrée.

Je me tendis et arrêtai de l'embrasser. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à ressentir la douleur qui je le savais allait arriver.

« Ça ne te fera mal qu'aujourd'hui. Après ça, je te promets que je te ferai te sentir si bien que tu oublieras la douleur. » me rassura-t-il en captura un téton entre ses dents.

Je haletai de plaisir et mon corps se détendit alors qu'il revenait à mes lèvres.

Il y eut une pression puis il poussa contre la barrière de mon innocente d'un coup rapide avant de complètement se figer. Je criai de douleur et enfonçai mes ongles dans la peau de son dos. Mon visage se plissa, une larme coula le long de ma joue et un petit sanglot m'échappa.

« À moi. » grogna-t-il à mon oreille. Son corps tremblait.

Ses lèvres passèrent de mon cou à ma joue et il embrassa mes larmes. Il attendit patiemment alors que son corps vibrait du désir.

« Tu es tellement serrée ma puce. » murmura-t-il.

Je haletai et me tins aux draps d'une main tout m'agrippant à son bras de l'autre. Je ne faisais pas ça pour le faire basculer dans le plaisir, je voulais juste trouver un moyen d'arrêter la douleur. Ça me brûlait et ça me faisait mal mais ce n'était pas insupportable, c'était juste inconfortable. Ça n'empêcha pas des gémissements de m'échapper.

Il commença à bouger en rythme. J'espérais qu'il aurait bientôt fini. Je priais pour que la prochaine fois soit plus agréable comme il le disait, parce qu'il avait raison, notre alchimie était indéniable. Mon corps le désirait et même avec la douleur, j'avais envie de le consumer et d'être consumé _par_ lui.

Il accéléra le rythme. Ses hanches tapaient contre les miennes et j'observai son expression alors qu'elle se transformait. Il se mit à crier. Un liquide chaud pulsa en moi puis il s'effondra sur moi.

Il resta immobile un instant. Sa respiration était haletante et de la sueur coulait de son front. Il s'éloigna lentement, me libérant de son poids. Il posa son front contre le mien, ses lèvres m'embrassèrent et ses doigts me caressèrent.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se redressa et baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où nos corps étaient liés. Je grimaçai alors qu'il me quittait. Il affichait un air presque animal. « À moi. » murmura-t-il. Il me regarda d'un air serein.

« À toi. » acquiesçai-je doucement.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant un instant. Il prit mon visage en coupe. Je voyais l'adoration dans son regard et je lui rendis son sourire.

« Reste ici. » m'ordonna-t-il en quittant le lit. Il alla à la salle de bain.

L'eau se mit à couler et il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette à la main. Il déposa le linge chaud et mouillé entre mes jambes et un petit sifflement m'échappa alors qu'il l'appliquait sur mon intimité, me nettoyant aussi gentiment que possible.

Il revint ensuite et se glissa sous les couvertures avant de me ramener contre lui de manière à ce que ma tête repose sur son torse, son bras sur mes épaules. Ses doigts caressaient mon bras. Je me blottis un peu plus, me détendant dans sa chaleur. J'avais un peu mal mais il était hors de question que je quitte ce paradis.

« Oh ce que vous me faites, Mme Cullen. » murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tête.

« Idem, Mr Cullen. » répondis-je en embrassant son torse.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je commençai à sérieusement croire qu'il était possible que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne savais pas comment se passerait le lendemain matin mais j'espérais que nous arriverions à passer les obstacles ensemble. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps avant de nous endormir, enveloppés dans le sentiment de sécurité que l'autre nous procurait.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un bon moment entre Bella et son Mr Cullen, non ? Les sentiments arrivent petit à petit :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
